


The Letter I Never Gave

by Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 1stPersonPOV, Drabble, Lucky find, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes/pseuds/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes
Summary: Dead men can't tell tales





	The Letter I Never Gave

You were my childhood friend. We promised we'd grow up together. I'd be a lawyer and you'd be a doctor. We got into the same university.

We held onto each other for so long. We held on because we promised we'd marry each other once we fulfill our dreams.

I cheered you on and I knew you were great enough to be a doctor. I watched your struggles and your success. I was with you in your sleepless nights. I brewed coffee for you in our daily excursions of thousands of books that piled up over the years. 

You promised me I'd be your first patient.

Graduate school forced us to part ways. You chose to study abroad while I stayed. I promised that I'll keep in touch. I promised...  
I'll call  
I'll update you  
I'll always love you  
I'll always be yours

The loneliness was too unbearable and I admit that I was weak. I gave in. I'm sorry. Jihoon... he had always been by my side. He called when you were too busy for a video call. We went for coffee when I miss our small talks. He...

He visited me a lot.

He visited me in my bed. His sweet scent filled my room and eventually erased yours. I memorized his curves and his voice became my new lullaby. His lips were soft. It was too fucking addicting. I'm so sorry.

I'm sorry.

You came back without warning. You surprised me with a knock on my door and exciting stories.

I surprised you with... well, with the sight of Jihoon.

You excused yourself as if it was totally your fault to walk in on us.

Why didn't you get mad? You had all the right to get mad at me, to shout at me, to call me a bastard. You had all the right to leave me. Why didn't you do it?

"Oh-"  
"I... I have nothing to say. I'm sorry Jeonghan."  
"Uhm- It's okay. I'll come back later. I missed you a lot Cheol. I've got lots of gifts for you. Let's open them up later?"

I hate your smile. It was so fake. I'd rather have you screaming and cursing at me at the top of your lungs. But you just walked away as if nothing hurt you.

It was all in the past and the only one dwelling on it is me. I'm the only one who can't get over what I did because it was the one decision that destroyed me.

It was very wrong of me to cheat on you. You don't deserve any of it.

You deserve being held like a fragile glass but you're strong on your own. You deserve to be pampered and cared for after a whole day's work. you deserve to be showered with love and reassurance. you deserve everything Jisoo is giving you.

I'm happy for you. I can smile widely as I see you across the street. I love you Jeonghan. I'll keep saying it until I see you across the street, 6 feet underground.


End file.
